


Know who you are

by GhostGirlVII



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, slight canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirlVII/pseuds/GhostGirlVII
Summary: You never knew who was your mother. You left your father to live a rightful and honest life on the sea. Though, it didn't end up the way you imagined it. Until pirates show up.Also, it seems that the call of the ocean run in the family for reasons you didn't expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently I can't wrote a Barbossa/Reader fic without chapters!! And because I loved imagine story before the event of The Curse of the Balck Pearl. Bonus point when Barbossa is Sparrow's first mate.

You glanced one last time at your old room. It was finally time for you to leave the family house. Though, it was at a high price. Your father had gathered all he could, all his saving and your own saving, so you could live up your dream. He also had to make some contact work. You could never thanks him enough for all he did. It actually hurt you to leave him, probably forever. You sighed as you closed the door and climbed downstairs, a small bag on your shoulder. Your father was in the kitchen, sat at the table with two cups of tea. He looked over his shoulder to smile and invited you to join him. 

The warm of the tea in your hand, your heart felt less heavy. “(Y/N), all I did was for you.” He begun. “I know that you know that it hasn't be easy to find you a place on this ship and I hope you will love your life on this merchant ship. Isn’t the King’s Navy.”

“Father, even if it hadn’t worked out, I would have still love my life.” You smiled. “And I don’t mind working as a merchant.”

“I know, I know. Since I lost your mother, you were the only thing I had left from her. But now you’re full grown beautiful woman who wants nothing more but the sea. You remind me of your mother, sweetheart.” You hugged him. His grip tighten around you as he was afraid to lose you. “Your mother would have been proud of you. And mad at me because she told me to not let you sail. She was scared that something could ever happen. I think she never thought the ocean was also in your vein.”

“Mother also always dreamed of the sea, I want to make this her dream too. She would understand.”

Your father and you kept talking for a little while until time come. You still had to make haste to the port and go onboard. You kissed him one last goodbye and leave the house. The street was already teeming of people. You would miss this. A few neighbors, good friends of your family, waved at you. The little adventurous girl that was running everywhere and fighting imaginary pirates was going to make a big step forward. A woman working on a ship, that was something big. No one ever believe you could accomplish this and yet, you were now on your way to prove them wrong. 

The ship was there in all her glory. Her white sails brighten in the high sun. Squinting, you tried to find if the ship had a name, in the distance. _The Veteran_. That sounded like a promising ship. As it had lived through many adventure and have seen all. When you reached her dock, you were surprised to find men wears the Navy uniform, even more when you saw them on the ship. Did your father forgot to mention something? On a second though, _The Veteran_ didn’t much look like a regular merchant ship. You took a deep breath and approached one of them.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Captain Williams.” You said with as much confident that you could.

“It’s me.” He said turning to face you. “To whom I may speak?”

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), sir.”

“The daughter of this old man. Well, it’s an honor to welcome you aboard my ship. Finest ship to hunt this plague of pirates in the Caribbeans.”

“My father told me it was a merchant ship… I didn’t expect working for his Majesty’s Navy.” Your eyes were lighten by joy and excitement. This was even better that you expected.

“Easy, my dear. Don’t think it will be an easy life on my ship. You’ll be treated like any other sailor. Master Hilton! Here’s your helper. Please, help her make herself.comfortable.”

The laugh he let out at the end make you uncomfortable. There was something fishy. The man called Hilton quickly showed you the deck and lower deck, along with the crew quarters. Nothing bad for now. 

“Then milady, let me show you my workplace, which will also be yours.” He grinned. There was barrels of food everywhere, knife and a table. Hilton was the cook. And if you were to be is assistante…

“So I’m the cook’s helper?” You asked. There was the catch. 

“What did you expect? That you’ll be on deck like the others? Well, you might, only to scrub the wood and make it shiny. If it’s even possible to make it so. Consider lucky to be aboard, young girl. Now if you excuse me, I still have to check on small details before we leave. Why don’t you start make yourself useful with those?” He pointed the potato and return on the upper deck.

You didn’t know how much your father paid so you could be here, but it wasn’t worth it. It wasn’t what you expected. Hilton was right. If you had to stay in the kitchen forever and clean the ship, you could have stay at home then. Your adventure on the sea wasn’t starting well…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every days, you doubt of your choice.

Laughs behind you, you scrubbed the deck harder. You wish you could scrub their face on the floor, to be honest. Three weeks ago, you begun to sail with this crew and you didn’t felt like a sailor at all. It felt like you were the maid of all of them. If you had to be a maid, you would have worked for the governor! “You missed a spot, (Y/N)!” A sailor laughed. You glared at him. He didn’t even seems to notice. If you could, you would have kill him. After all that time on The Veteran, you were used to this or the sneaky insult they made. But being used to, didn’t meant you didn’t wanted to punch them in the face every time. 

“Gentlemen! Leave this girl at this instant.” The captain roared. You rolled your eyes. Captain Williams wasn’t a bigger help. He wasn’t even caring of you well being. To be honest with yourself, you couldn’t wait at the day the ship will finally make port somewhere. Even if it was a desert island, you’ll stay there. It would be better than your current situation. “Miss (Y/L/N), could you go check on our prisoner?”

“Yes, sir.” You said reluctantly. You stood up to go down to the brig. A few days ago, you stopped a pirate ship and made prisoner, your captain hoping to get informations from them. So far, he barely got anything to your amusement. Despite you appreciated that those pirates were making Williams crazy, you didn’t wanted to become friendly with them. You didn’t trust pirates. They were all so cruel and vile. A plate in your hand, you crossed the distance between the stair and their cell slowly. The pirates looked at you, not saying a word. You gave them the plate and turned on your heels ready to return to the upper deck.

“Thanks you.” You heard behind you. You frozen. Did a pirate thanked you? Did someone thanked you because you bring them food?

“You...You’re welcome.” You stuttered. No one ever did such. 

“Hey, do you want to hear a story? You look to be the kind of lass who like stories.” You weren’t sure if you should listen to them or return to your post. But something in his voice make you feel respected or at least that he didn’t saw you like simple maid. And you wouldn’t do anything bad, it was just listen to a little story.

“What kind of story you have to tell me?” 

“Ever heard of _The Black Pearl_?” You shook your head. “Aye, _The Black Pearl_ is one of the fastest ship in the Caribbean. No ship of his majesty can’t catch her. And her captain is the famous captain Jack Sparrow.” You did have read about him a few years ago. 

“You try to make it sound like a bad legend, but it’s not one, is it?” You scoffed.

“I never said it was a ghost story. When you’re a pirate, any story is interesting to tell.”

“Miss (Y/L/N)!” Hilton’s voice roared. “Those sailors aren’t going to serve themselves!”

With a growl, you turned on your heel. Before you go, the pirate tell you one last thing. “You know lass, there’s women pirate who are better treated than this.”

Later that day, the captain came at you with what he called an entertainment. It was one of the rare moment where you were to do whatever it pleased you, such as stay in your corner near the rail, looking at the ocean. “Today, gentlemen, I offer you the hang of those poor pirates.” Williams claimed. “It is sad to say, but no one will miss them.” The crew laughed. You noticed two ropes coming down of the mast and barrels on the ground. You stayed far from this, in any way you wanted to be involved in this. If the crew were exalted by this, you didn’t understand what was so enthusiastic and festive about hang pirates. From the corner of your eye, you watched the sailors dragging the prisoners to their death, pushing them to climb on the barrels and pass the rope around their neck. At this instant it hit you in the face. Who was the more barbaric in the end? Pirates or Privateer? By the look of the scene, both side were guilty. No side was better than the other. The question was, which was the less worst? The pirate who tell you about the Pearl winked at you. You didn’t react, even though you felt it meant something. You turned your head as the sailors kicked down the barrel and the pirates dropped suddenly. All cheered, except you. Nothing was like you dreamed of. This wasn’t the life you wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate everywhere

The crew running low in men, Captain Williams had no choice but to assign you to the guns during this attack. It was your chance to prove yourself. You had been following this pirate ship since the beginning of the day, it was close to noon. They had renforcement that The Veteran quickly sunk. Now it was only a question of time before this ship will sink too. You placed the cannon ball in the gun and moved promptly so your crewmate could fire. Your captain barking order from the helm, it was hard for you to understand what he wanted. With rage he pointed the mast. You had to hit the pirate ship’s mast. Something any of you would have succeed if another ship didn’t start fire at you. Williams turned to helm to the starboard side, avoiding a direct hit on the mast of his own ship. You had been thrown on the ground and with luck you avoided a canon fire who hit a sailor. Under shock, you shook your head to pull yourself together. You almost died, but this wouldn’t stop you. You grabbed the rail to look over it. The newest ship who joined the battle had black sails. Could it be? 

“(Y/L/N)! Return to your post and make yourself useful!” Williams barked. But you didn’t move. You were too focused on this black ship. Against your captain order, you ran at the helm, you snatched the spyglass from the first mate’s hands. You looked through, at the same time that you danced to not let any of them to catch you. You had to be sure. It was _The Black Pearl_! When you spotted the famous Jack Sparrow, you knew it was it. You remember his face from a wanted poster you saw a long time ago, back home. The first mate grabbed you and hold you against your will.

“Captain, we not gonna make it, sir!” You warned them.

“Why would I take the word of a woman? Even more a woman who just disobeyed her captain.” He growled.

“Then you’re bloody moron!” You kicked the first mate and pushed your captain aside, grabbing the helm. There wasn’t much option. Either fought the pirates or flee to put everyone to safety. You turned hard to starboard to put the ship far from the firing line. Sadly, you might have miscalculate the trajectory as another cannon fire almost hit the rudder and you by the same. Williams jumped on you and threw you away.

“That’s it young lady! You made a huge mistake. First mate, throw her in the brig. We’ll deal with her later.”

As the first mate dragged you there, you still screamed on the top of your lungs that he was doing a mistake. That the Pearl was too fast to be outrunned. It was the first time you visited the brig on the other side. You must admit that you hoped that the pirates will board The Veteran instead of fire on it until it sink. You wanted a small chance to get out of this situation. You watched the first mate ran back up there, leaving you with your thoughts and hopes. There wasn’t much you could do except wait at the moment. You lazily let yourself fall on your butt in the corner and let out a sigh. What could be worse now? Death? It will be inevitable. Being the prisoner of the Navy? That was if they make it alive. Prisoner of the pirates? That could be your worst case scenario. Who know what would become of you. You listened at every sounds you could hear. The gun had stopped firing, but loud shooting was still there. You’re only guess; the pirates had boarded! Maybe there were a chance you could defend yourself? You examined your surrounding. You’re only weapon was the cell bar, you could always knock them on it. As you were thinking, a body fell down the stair, a sword in his back. You let out a gasp of surprise. A man with long black coat, a dark hat decorated with big feathers and a bloody sword came down. When he turned to you and your eyes met, you gulped. Even if he was far, it was like his blue eyes had pierced you. It was your end, he wouldn’t let you live… 

“Ah! Hector! I knew I would found there. So, what have you found?” A voice interrupted, to your great relief.

“Nothing much, only this lass over here.” He pointed you with his sword.

“Oh! A lady. Interesting.” The other man, who was Jack Sparrow approached you. He examined you from head to feet, left and right. You weren’t sure of what he was doing. In the background, you catched the one called Hector rolling his eyes. “Let me introduce myself, my dear. Captain Jack Sparrow of _The Black Pearl_. This man over here is my first mate, Hector Barbossa. To whom may we speak?”

You weren’t sure if you should reply or not. He totally took you off guard. You never expected a pirate to act so… non pirate-y? “Hmm… I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

Both pirates looked at each other's, surprised. Did you said something wrong? “Well, that’s even more interesting.” Jack whispered. “Alright, let’s take this beautiful woman with us. And I think that for your own sake, it’s better if we do not harm her.”

“Let’s be honest, Jack, this is an odd coincidence. I do not believe they’re related.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling about building a slow nice relationship with Barbossa, not pushing things to fast. But damn, the man already have an eye on you ;)

“Hmm, excuse me gentlemen… Excuse me…” You tried to chime in. You listened at them arguing over an odd coincidence since a few minutes and you were still clueless about it. “If I may…”

Barbossa shut you showing you his finger. You pouted. That was the last straw. “Hey you two!” You shouted. “I have been on this bloody ship for three months now, always put aside because I’m a woman. Now that something concern me, you told me to shut it? There’s no way I’ll shut it before you told me what’s going on. What should I exactly know? So either you speak now or… or… Or I don’t know yet but I’ll found something!”

They turned to you. You let out soft please. “If you accept to come aboard my ship, I’ll tell you everything you need to know.” Jack proposed.

You hadn’t much option. Going on their ship didn’t meant you will be a pirate. You could still go back to your honest life after that, even though, you started to doubt that an honest life will be easy. You accepted. You told them that the first mate might have the key to the brig. Jack climbed the stairs looking for the man, leaving you alone with Barbossa. None of you said a word. You couldn’t tell what was oppressive, the awkward silence or his presence. There was something about this man, something you couldn’t explain, that make you felt scared, yet safe. Jack came back quickly with they key. “Alright missy, you’re free to go.” He said with a smile. You followed them on the upper deck. You weren’t exactly surprised to see The Veteran’s crew on the knee, prisoners of the pirates. You swore Captain Williams glared at you.

“Dealing with pirate miss (Y/L/N)? Hope you will have fun being their servant for all their… needs.” He snickered. As your chance to come back on this ship were slim, you could allow yourself a little something. You excused yourself, walked to him and punched him so hard in the face to you hurt yourself.

“Have a nice day, captain.” You wished you could have say something else but your punch talked for you. You turned on your heels to embark on the Pearl. You followed Jack to his quarter while Barbossa stayed behind to deal with the privateers. Kindly, Jack offered you a sit and anything to drink. You didn’t refuse some water.

“So, captain, what should I know?” You insisted calmly.

“I suppose you doesn’t know who’s your mother, do you?” He asked back.

“My mother died giving birth. The only thing I knew about her it that she was a farmer with my father. Why asking this?” 

“Let me guess that’s what your father tell you. Wise man, but he didn’t tell you all the truth then. Your mother is far from being a honest woman. I would even say that she has quite a reputation among pirates. Captain (Y/L/N)! A nice woman, when she’s not trying to kill you.” You choked on your gulp of water. That couldn’t be true? “Never thought she had a child.” 

“You must be mistaken with someone else. Everyone in my family are honest people. That’s impossible.” 

Jack opened his mouth to add something when Barbossa came in. “We’re ready to leave, Jack.”

“Oh, did you heard someone talking?” He was looking at you, ignoring his first mate. You dared to give a look to Barbossa. He was looking rather irritated.

“We’re ready to leave, Captain Jack.”

“Aye, let’s return to our primary course. And Hector, why don’t you stay with our guest while I take the helm, shall you?” He replied with a scoff. Taking this as an approval, Jack left the two of you alone, again. You found yourself staring at him as he was looking by one of the window. You couldn’t refrain yourself from doing so. His blue eyes met yours.

“Like what you're looking at?” Barbossa teased you.

“No… Yes… I mean I wasn’t staring, only lost in my thoughts, sir. After what your captain told me.”

He smiled. “That’s what he think, I don’t believe you’re (Y/L/N)’s daughter.”

“I wish I could say that you're wrong, but I never knew my mother so, I neither believe she is.” Despite not being sure if you should trust pirates or not, you asked Barbossa if he could tell you more about this captain who share the same last name as you. And so he started his tale about a pirate who showed up out of nowhere years ago. No one heard of her before, nor thought she could make it. Yet she proved wrong to all. She was cunning and ruthless. When she became captain after her previous captain died during an attack of an English ship, she showed no mercy and gain her title with reason. Her reputation came from there, she was known to not let any survivor escape, except when she had a message from her enemies. You wondered how a woman like this could ever love. But you knew that life was full of surprise. Or Barbossa was only make it sound as she was cruel, but she wasn’t. 

“I still have one question. What will happen of me now?”

“You must want to ask Jack about this. He was the one who wanted onboard. What about we join him you ask this yourself.” He took you by the shoulder and escorted you to the helm. You felt the gaze of the crew on you, it wasn’t hard to imagine that you were the first woman they saw in a long time. You felt Barbossa put his hand on your back lower back, not to hurry you in the stairs, almost as he was protecting you. A reassuring feeling that vanished as soon as Jack dragged you closer from him.

“Boys, I present you our guest, miss (Y/L/N)! Who’s the daughter of you know who.”Jack introduced you. Chatter rose up among the crew. “So if any of you even thought about touching her, you might have problem with her beloved mother. Please, be nice to her. Alright, get back to work.”

“We don’t even if this woman is my mother.” You whispered disconcert.

“Trust me, love. It safer if they believe you are. Now, what do you know about Tortuga?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Tortuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try hard to keep the read as ageless as possible, but tbh it's hard. Let's be honest when I'm writing this, I imagine the reader is always around my age (22) or just a few years old. For the previous fics, it was fine. But for this one, it's harder, I don't know why ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Smut is coming, but I love all that slow building burning relationship 'kay? I'm a sucker for this!

You had been aboard the Pearl for three days before you reached Tortuga. Under Jack’s recommendation, the crew have been nice toward you. Yes, sometime they made a snarky joke, but you didn’t mind much. Sometime you played along with them, other times a simple glare and they walked away. You actually found it weird that only three days on a pirate ship and you felt better than when you worked the privateers. Did it was because they considered you as an equal or because they were scared of your mother? Speaking of which, you couldn’t stop thinking about. If this woman really was your mother, you had a lot of question for her. But first, you had to find her. A subject you had to spoke with your captain soon.

During your short trip on the ship, you had talked with most of the crew. You weren’t friends with them, but it was close to be. Yes you had become friendlier with some, others were still scaring you. At least they shared stories with you and it would be a lie to say that the ones that interested you the most were the story about Barbossa. You were too shy to talk with the man directly, so whenever someone came up with an adventure of him, you were eager to listen at them. Surely, you had spoke with him only when he asked you anything. Jack was the most friendly with you. Always look after you and taking care of your well being.

That was why when you stepped a foot on Tortuga, Jack stayed with you and asked you to stay with him, no matter what. As you weren’t use to piracy, it was better for you. Although, you felt he was over-protecting you right now. You followed him for a while until you decided you could go for some adventure. And if get into trouble… well you will deal with the consequences. You wondered in the street, looking at everything around. You were amused to see all those drunk men trying to flirt with all women they found. The one lying on the ground trying to drink rum directly from the barrel. Or the stranger who collapsed with you and was running away with your money… Wait! You yelled at them to come back, even thought it was pointless. You ran after the thief, but with so many people in the way, it wasn’t easy. You stopped nearby a seller. If you couldn’t catch the thief, you could at least knock them out with the first thing you took in your hand, apologizing to the seller. Aiming for the head, you threw the apple. What happened next, you wish you could hide somewhere. The apple hit Barbossa directly in the back of his head. He turned slowly to find the responsible.

“I’m sorry!” You said running to check on him. He had nothing, it was mostly by reflex. “I wasn’t aiming for you. It was this bloody thief. He took all my money.” Barbossa didn’t reply anything. He simply put his hand on your shoulder and turned his back at you. You felt bad. Did you anger him? Did you hurt him? Did he was mad at you? You probably should have stay with Jack. You decided it was wiser to find him. You got in trouble and now there was the consequences. You were broke and your first mate was upset against you. Without knowing how big Tortuga was, you opted to enter in the first bar on your way. You could always stay there until you find someone of your crew. 

You were sat at the table for a while, when you spotted him again. You tried to hide yourself, but seeing that he also had spotted you, there wasn’t much you could do. Barbossa walked in your direction. Your heart beating fast, sweating, you tried to convince yourself that all will be fine.

“I believe this belongs to you.” Barbossa smiled throwing a small wallet at you.

“Y-you went after him?” You stuttered. You were impressed.

“Aye. Or should I have let you try to catch him with your apples?” He took a seat with you.

“I’m still sorry about that. I hope you aren’t mad at me.”

“Why would I be? Aye, it still hurt, but I had worst. Well, Miss (Y/N)” As every times, your name crossed his lips, you had a thrill. “We didn’t had much time to talk, would you like a drink?” 

“I-I wouldn’t mind. But let me offer you one, for the apple.” He softly laughed at your demand, yet he didn’t refused it. After all you had your wallet back. He asked you what you thought of the pirate life so far. “I wouldn’t call that pirate life… yet?”

“So you started to consider a full life of piracy then?”

“Only the time I figure out a thing or two. I want to gain my life in the honest way.”

“An honest way that not have been kind with you, my dear.” You smiled with bitterness. He was right. But you felt that if you choosed piracy, you would betray your father who always lived an honest life. “Take all the time you need to think about this. I once believed that being honest will give me what I wanted. But I soon realised that I could get more by breaking rules and lies.” 

Barbossa approached his seat from yours. Your cheek get some colors, though he didn’t seemed to notice. “You’re staring again.” He whispered. Turning even more red, you looked away. 

“Ahoy! I knew I would found you here!” Jack chimed in. Barbossa rolled his eyes again. You swear that he wasn’t exactly hold him close to his heart. Next time it will be just the two of us, you’ll need to ask him about it. “(Y/N) I knew you will make it. I knew I had lost you and I didn’t went on search for you. I mean I thought about it, but didn’t do it, because I knew you could defend yourself.”

“What is it that you want, Captain Jack?” Barbossa mumbled.

“Oh, am I interrupted something? Do you need…”

“No!” You cutted him. “Please go ahead, captain. You looks to have something in mind.”

“Aye, so tell me (Y/N) would you be interested into a great pirate adventure?”

“To what and where?”

“I had a little chat with some old friends here and from what I heard your mother is at Shipwreck City. It’s not far from here. Fifteen days at most, twenty if we encounter storms or the East India Trading company. What you say?”

A few weeks ago, you would have give anything to stay on the first place the ship would have make port, but Tortuga wasn’t the place you dreamed to stay. And if this could be your only chance to find out more about your mother, if she was. “Aye, I am in.” It will also give you more time with Barbossa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Shipwreck island begins

The Pearl set sail on dawn the next day to Shipwreck Island. Your journey started kind of well. Bright sun, calm sea and a new crew. Even if during you made ‘friends’ during your first trip on the ship, there was one pirate who was friendly toward you. Almost like Jack was. Bootstrap Bill. Nice man. He was the one to actually warn you about the coming days. If at first it seemed like a cruise, now you will live like a pirate. No exception because you were new or a woman. With a laugh, you tell him that nothing will stop you and that this wouldn’t scare you. As long you weren’t working a food provider, you will be happy to do anything. 

Thankfully Bootstrap was there to answer all your questions and show you all the ins and outs of a pirate. That was why your first day wasn’t to hard. You even discovered yourself muscles you didn’t know they existed. The past weeks on The Veteran were nothing. Now you really felt like you were part of the crew. You didn’t mind all that hard working, no doubt you will fall asleep fast tonight, but it was all worth it. Learning all these new tricks actually made your first day pass by quickly. When the sun started to leave place to start and moon, you didn’t felt tired at all. You could have stay awake all night long, aware that you, in fact, couldn’t. 

“Alright and then pull the rope as hard as you can, so your knot won’t untie.” Bootstrap tell you before shouting tickled your ears. You both looked in the captain’s quarter direction. “Hmmm, don’t mind this. You should get some rest now.”

“Does this happen often?” You asked intrigued. 

“I suppose you don’t know much about Barbossa’s early life. See he was captain of his own ship before something happen to him. One day, he joined Jack’s crew, but as first mate. I guess you can take a captain out his ship, but not the captain of the man. It happen sometime. Alright lass, if you don’t I’m going to rest. Don’t wait too long, tomorrow will be the same.”

You promised him to do so, after another try with your knot. You just finished make it again, when you heard the door closed violently. You jumped, gripping yourself to the rope. You looked over your shoulder, Barbossa was there. He didn’t looked amused. Whatever they argued over in there, he must have lost his cause. It was wiser to ignore him. If he wanted to talk he would come to you. He walked behind you, but didn’t stop. You shrugged and head to bed yourself.

It was the second day, the sun was high in the sky, no cloud in sight and the temperature only seemed to rise up. It will be one of those hot day where no one could do anything close to noon. The captain gave order to take a small break for a few hours, not pushing yourself too hard. You had found a sit on a gun, gazing at the horizon. He came next to you, elbow on the rail. “Would you care to speak?” He greeted you. You nodded with a smile. “Have you heard anything about last night?”

“Only loud shooting.” You admitted. “Have you these argue with Jack often?” You dared ask more. You dared to talk with him.

“Well, sometime. Small rows about insignificant details. The lad can’t stop remind me who’s the captain…”

“It must be hard to accept to be a first mate after being a captain yourself.” He looked at you surprised that you knew this about. “Bootstrap told me a little about your past.”

“Would you like to know more about it?” He made a small grin, to which you replied with a bigger grin and eyes full of curiosity. And so you listened at him relating his early life. From the day he choose to be a pirate, to when he lost the Cobra to the hand of another fellow pirate and an early adventure with Jack. 

“You sounds like a man who lived many great adventure. It’s nice to know more about you… I mean your life!”

He chuckled. “If you want to know more about me, it will be a pleasure.” On those words he left you alone. You returned to your gazing with a smile so big that it hurt your cheeks. Also does he was flirting with you?

On your third day, Bootstrap came to you with a rumor. He was amused as you were there for less than a week and the crew was already making rumor about you. Or about you and Barbossa. The rumor was that Barbossa was fancying you. With a nervous laugh, you said that it was unlikely that he would. When he asked you if you did fancy him, you replied, even more nervous that, it was unlikely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first step have been made!

As matter of fact, you started to have serious doubt as if Barbossa was fancing you or not. He wasn’t speaking it, but the way he touched you sometime. When he put hand on your shoulder, it was always as if he was trying to say something to the crew. When a crewmember started to be a little too flirty, he quickly came in the conversation. Not that you mind, but you could easily defend yourself. 

In the past days, you had lot of time to spare with the crew between work and storm. Small fights were at the menu, under your captain’s supervision of course and in a friendly spirit. On the sea, far from the land, it was best to keep the crew in one pieces. And so during those fight, either hand to hand or with a sword, you had fun. You were already good at each, it simply help you to get better and show everyone that you weren’t an easy girl. At the deception of some. And the pleasure of one.

On your sixth day of travel, the first step was made. The night had showed up since a long time, lanterns lighting the place. You were at the helm talking with Bootstrap as he was manoeuvring the ship. Jack had joined you in the conversation not long before you excused yourself. You were tired and the cold air of the ocean wasn’t kind with your tired body. You climbed down the stair, only having one thing in mind; sleep. But your plan were disturbed when your gaze caught him watching you near the captain’s quarters door. You wanted to ignore him, thought it was hard to do so when you could still feel him watch you in your back. “ _Maybe now is your chance._ ” You thought. You turned on your heel, with a smile. “Can I help you, Barbossa?” You tried. 

“Aye you can. Come with me.” He grinned, waving to you. You calmly followed him inside the quarters. The last time you went there, it was the first day you step a foot on the Pearl. Now, why he wanted you there? “The... captain will be at the helm all night.” He didn’t turn his back to face you. Feeling nervosity take control of you, you had to find a serious topic before say something that might embarrass you.

“You don’t seem to like Jack this much, do you?” That sounds like a good one and at the same time you could finally know the truth. 

“Not the man himself, his method. How many time he rather liked to run instead of fight. But I’m not here to talk about him?”

“Really? About what then?” He approached you, his gaze watching you from head to feet. The heat rushed to your cheeks. You felt like he had undress you with his look. Something you wouldn’t mind. 

“Is your heart fancying someone?” You gave him a confused look. He was direct and clear. “I know it might sounds odd to hear such words from me or a pirate, but I’m still a man behind the pirate.”

You softly laughed. “If you want to know the truth, there’s someone. And… it’s you.” A small silence came between the two of you. You gulped worried of his reaction. But at the same time, you didn’t wanted to hide your feelings any longer, everything have been well since you got on the ship, why this wouldn’t go right. He let out a small ‘oh’ as an answer and by the look on his face, he certainly wasn’t expecting this. “What about you?” You asked hoping to not make the situation to awkward.

“There’s someone. And… it’s you.” He replied mocking you. It took a weight of your mind. But one point remain, you never had a lover before. What should you do? Kiss him now or wait? Will you do anything more tonight or no? Another thing you didn’t mind to do, to be honest with yourself. Unsure of what do, you just grabbed his hand and smiled. His skin against your, it felt unreal. You never dared to touch him and yet here you were holding his hand. Barbossa gently grabbed your neck and pulled you closer. You could feel his warm breath against your lips. Your heart was racing fast, you were scared it might blow up. And when his lips met yours, your heart stopped. At this instant, you forgot about the entire world. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he took you by the waist. As you were still kissing, he slowly dragged you near the bed. You removed his hat and coat.

“Before we go any further.” You interrupted the sweet moment. “I never been with a man before. And so…” He shushed you with his finger.

“I only ask you to trust me. I won’t hurt you.” Barbossa whispered. He removed you belt and your shirt, leaving you topless in front of him. You blushed a little and the cold air make you shiver. Barbossa didn’t make you wait longer as he also took off his clothes to be bare chest, to push you on the mattress. He climbed on the top of you, massaging your breast, leaving kisses in your neck and your collarbones. It drew out few whimpers from you. One of his hand ran down you body, to under your pants. You startled in surprise when his fingers touched your core. He chuckled, keep saying that all will be fine. You trusted him about this, it was your first time that was it. Barbossa asked you if he could keep going and you nodded. He pushed a finger inside. A moan escaped your lips. He slowly thrusted, making small circles at the same time to use his thumb to touch your clit. Once he felt you being more ready, he pushed another finger in. Your hands gripped the sheet, taking a sharp breath. It was feeling much more better than what you could have ever imagined. He withdrew his hand and took of the rest of your clothes as long as his. He returned to finger you, to make sure you were ready when he’ll push his dick in you. He was half erect and you didn’t doubt that he wouldn’t take him long before be completely erected. 

The more he pushed inside and stimulated you, the more you felt a growing sensation. Your breath became sharper, mixed with moans. Your hand grip tighten on the sheet as you came. “Early coming?” Barbossa smiled. “You don’t need much, love.” 

“Give me more session and I promise you’ll be the first one to come. It was my first try.” You winked. “I think I’m ready for more… I want more.”

He smiled and placed himself in front your entrance. Barbossa pushed his erection carefully inside your core. He placed a hand in your lower back to lift you up more. He started to thrust gently. He gradually increase his speed leaded by your moans. You reached for his lips. All these moans scared you that you might attract attention on you. That was the least thing you wanted, someone interrupting. He kept his rhythm steady for a few minutes before came himself inside you. Both catching your breath, he wrapped an arm around your shoulder and threw the cover over you before you catch a cold. Despite being aware that you must return to the crew’s quarters for the night, you couldn’t help yourself but feel great in his arms and close your eyes. After all you could just stay there a few more minutes and then head back to the quarters. There was no hurry. Just a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you were wondering, in all my fics, I headcanon that the reader can't have childrens, unless I decided otherwise. It explain why the reader is never pregnant :P


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing happen when you go ashore

“Well, well, if that isn’t interesting.” A voice tickled your ears. Half awake, you rolled in the bed, away from Barbossa’s embrace. Tiredness in your eyes, your gaze caught Jack’s one. Your brain suddenly became aware of all the events of last night and the position you found yourself this morning. You sat in the bed, gripping the sheet over your bare chest. Jack let out a chuckle as he turned on his heel to show his back at you. “I should have figured it out since a long time. So my first mate do fancies the only lass on board.” As he was still talking, you grabbed your shirt to get dress. You heard a loud growl next to you and couldn’t help but smile.

“Give (Y/N) some space, Sparrow.” Barbossa replied as he looked for his pants. You jumped in your own pants before trying to find a way to run away from this awkward situation. You still had a job to do and quickly excused yourself as brig won't clean themselves. You walked out the place, only to be greeted by the rest of the crew who were already at their station. “You should have get back to your bed last night, bloody idiot!” You cursed from inside. You took a deep breath and keep walking as nothing happened. After all rumors had begun since a long time, the difference is that now it wasn’t rumors anymore. 

The next six days that followed this night were calm, until a ship of the East India Company attacked. The Pearl and the crew managed to get out of the fight in one pieces. But the attack damaged the reserve of food and water. If the journey was close to an end, it wouldn’t have no need to go ashore, although Jack considered that Shipwreck Island was still too far to try and risk everyone life. Actually, you didn’t mind put a step on land. You stop on Tortuga seemed to been far and short. You needed to step on something else than the deck. And as the island Jack found for restock the reserve was half hidden in the middle of nowhere, he agreed to let anyone who wanted to go on the island. 

You were roaming the boat to the island as Bootstrap kept staring at you, with an amused smile. “What?” You asked, returning the smile.

“You and Barbossa, aye? It’s been almost a week and… I still think you should reconsider your choice.” He admitted. It wasn’t the first time he came with the subject. You rolled your eyes with a long shigh. Once again, you gave him the same answer. That you were old enough to make your own choice and that Barbossa wasn’t so cruel than he looked like. To refute you, he said that you shouldn’t trust all pirates who met. 

“At least, I don’t have to be worried about the crew trying to court me.” You said dryly. The other pirates on the boat let out a laugh. Sure, no one will try to defy Barbossa. 

Bootstrap helped you to pull the boat on the beach. As a part of the crew went on the hunt for restock the reserve, you decided to wondered on the island without going too far and get lost. You looked around you and seeing that no one was following you, you ventured alone. It would be your time with no one to disturb you. You couldn’t recall the last time you were alone with your thoughts. It was certainly weeks ago when you were always home with your father. To be honest, you were worried for your father as you didn’t had any news from him and never think about sending him a letter or something. Maybe you should do this once you reach Shipwreck Island. Another thing to add to your list. Actually, you could use your time to figure out a few things. Such as, what will you do once you met this captain with whom you share the same last name? How will you approach her? Will she even let you approach her without a fuss? You let out a long sigh. The past week made you forgot about a lot of your old worries. Barbossa was a good help to help you forgot your priority. You closed your eyes, always walking, listening at the fauna and the flora. Birds and winds dominated the sounds, until you heard water. You followed the peaceful sound, to find a calm river passing. A crazy idea crossed your mind at this instant. No one had followed you, you made sure of that, you were far from the beach and any eyes and you would greatly appreciate to wash off all the dirt you accumulated. “That will be quick.” As you said, you removed your boots first to stick your big toe in the water and then the rest of your clothes. The water was warm so it didn’t take you long before you dove in. You felt a big relief feeling the water on your cheeks and hairs as if all the salt from the ocean washed off. You returned at the surface, only letting your head out of the water. You could stay like this all day. But your bath had to be short. You plunged one last time in and was about to head back out, when you noticed that your clothes were gone! Worried, you looked around you, but no one was there. Whoever have came here, they even took your boots! You couldn’t just return to the ship naked!

“Looking for this.” Barbossa laughed coming out from behind a big tree, with your clothes in his arms. You relaxed.

“That’s not funny. Give my stuff back.”

“Come and get it.” The smile he gave you send a shiver through your spine, as you know he won’t let you win. Rolling your eyes, you walked out the water, shivering more when the breeze brushed your body. You were about to take your belongings, but Barbossa lift his arms and kept smiling at you. “Don’t you forgot something?”

With a chuckle, you pressed a kiss on his lips. As if you paid the price, he gave your clothings back and you get dressed in no time. “You’re lucky I’m the one who find you.” He grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shipwreck City keep secrets

The Black Pearl finally reached Shipwreck Island after days at sea. Other rumors had started to rose up among the crew, always with you in the topic. Mostly, some men were wondering why all of this? They were pirates, they should be going after treasure that will make them rich! Not dealing with family affairs. Tired by all those childish behavior, you shut them saying that you had no idea yourself why Jack was doing this. Not saying that you would also rather like to be after a big treasure. Actually the past two weeks gave you a good taste of pirate life and you felt like there was no turning back now. Whatever happened next, this life was meant to be yours. Shipwreck City was something you never saw before. Amazing and intriguing. It looked like a normal city, only filled with pirates, smugglers and inevitably wrenches. It was different from Tortuga. Less debauchery in the street in fact, which make you smile. You always thought that being a pirate meant to live like what you saw on Tortuga, but pirate could also be civilized. Jack proposed you to take a walk around the town with his first mate, the time he go talk with some of his old friends to know more about Captain (Y/L/N) location. The city was so vast that it would take you too long to check every houses, streets, corners one bye one. 

You were nervous. You were getting so close to know more about this mysterious captain. And it was the first time, you actually stopped and think. Take everything about your childhood and try to figure out parallels. But the only one you could find was this burning love for the sea you had since you could walk. A love that threw you in this wild adventure. Thought, your father always told you that you simply inherited it from your mother. There was no proof it could mean you had pirate blood. It was the first time you considered this. You were so lost in your thoughts that Barbossa had to drag you closer from him when children runned in your direction, almost colliding with you. You raised your eyebrows. “Be careful, those lads could easily run away with anything you have on you.” He warned you.

“Sounds like you already had to deal with them?” You asked. 

“I might have done this in my young years. I wouldn’t be surprise if they do it to.” He let out a laugh that you felt obligated to follow. Except, you swore you heard nervosity behind it. What could make him nervous like this?

“Are you alright, Hector?” Being off shore, you dared use his first name in public. 

“Yes, love. What about you? Nervous?” You nodded as an answer, telling him about everything you had in mind. He agreed but also tell you that you should try to relax a little and enjoy your time. And so you tried to do, with him by your side.

You met Jack back on the dock where the Pearl was berth in the evening. Bootstrap was also there with him, along with another man you hadn’t seen before. 

“By all the gods of the seas!” The new man let out. “No doubt she is, Jack.”

“Who is he?” You asked, being on your guard. 

“I’m Patrick Gunner, first mate of Captain (Y/L/N).” He presented himself, shaking your hands. “Your captain said that you were looking for mine, for family affairs? Well, you’re lucky that he found us, we were about the make sail tonight.”

Gunner showed you the way in the street to a nearby tavern. During your walk, you stayed beside him, trying to get some informations about his captain, but he only replied that you will know everything you needed to when the time will come. You growled. You were tired by all this secrecy. In the pirate pushed the door, you spotted the woman quickly as everyone were in circle around a table while two persons were arm wrestling. And she was the one who was about to win. While you, Jack, Bootstrap and Barbossa stayed in the back, Gunner went to whisper something to his captain. The woman’s eyes looked at the four of you, finished her round and get up. Your heart started to race in your chest as your nervosity reached it’s peak. Under her big hat, you noticed grey hairs and a long scar from her forehead crossing her left eyes and cheek. You felt Barbossa taking a step away from you. The woman stopped in front of you, her eyes looking at you from your head to feet.

“Bloody hell! I told him to keep you away from the sea.” She let out in a growl. You tried to reply something, but you were speechless. You stayed there with your mouth opened, incapable to make a word. But after a moment, she cupped your face and smiled. “You have your father’s eyes.”

“Oi! See Barbossa, I told you they were related.” You heard Jack in the background. Even if you couldn’t see him, you clearly imagine him rolling his eyes. 

“So… you really are my mother?” You finally spoke. The last word felt weird to say. For years, it was only your father and you and now, you found yourself in from of the woman who gave birth to you. The same woman who was supposedly death at your birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how each fic I wrote so far, forced me to read more on the POTC wikia and learn lot of stuff. Sadly sometime, I have to improvise as not much is known about Shipwreck City. But it's fun anyway! Also, this fic is out of control, I didn't expected to write so much and with all the ideas I have, it's not done yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My mom is in the place

Captain (Y/L/N) invited you to take a seat in a corner of the tavern. You could actually use one as you felt you were about to fall on your butt. You couldn’t believe what was happening. Sure, this woman could say whatever she wanted, but by her reaction, there was no doubt of who she was. Despite the tavern being full tonight and your friends at the table, it felt like it was only you and her in the place. You had some many questions.

“Why?” You demanded. “Why did you left father? Why did you run away from us? Why?” You had to contain yourself from shouting at her. All your curiosity and nervosity were all the sudden turning to anger. Your mother didn’t try to look away, you couldn’t find any remorse in her expression.

“It’s a long story.” She began. She related to you the day she met your father. She had make port to Port Royal. Her and her crew were supposed to stay there for only for two days, but she met him and she felt in love with him at the first sight. That was when he was working in small shop. You tell her that couldn’t be true as he told you he always have been a farmer, before working as a merchant when he had to raise you. She let out a laugh. “It looks like he try to cover things the best he could, but no he never been been a farmer. His family do own a farm, but his brothers will inherit of it, so he had to make his life out of something else.”

After a month, she was pregnant of you and against her husband’s disapproval, she returned on the sea. Captain (Y/L/N) promised your father that she would come back time to time. She eventually came back when she had to give birth. At this moment, you saw the remorse you were looking for. “I decided to let your father take care of you, far from me because when I saw you for the first time, I thought it would be best if you didn’t follow my footstep. I wanted a better life for you. I told him to keep you as far as he could from the sea and pirates. But, seeing you here with Sparrow and Barbossa is the proof that he failed to keep his promise.”

“Don’t blame him.” You confessed. “He gave up when he saw that I wanted to travel on the ocean saying that I reminded him of you. I suppose that my love for the ocean came from you.”

“Aye, it couldn’t be from him. He got seasick easily. Now, tell me, (Y/N)... Don’t look at me with those surprised eyes, I’m your mother, I choosed your name. So, how did you end up meeting those pirates?”

“We found her on a ship weeks ago.” Jack chimed in. You quickly related how your father find you a place about that said ship.

“Which ship?”

“The Veteran, captained by Williams.”

Your mother choked on her drink. She slowly lower her buck, her expression darkened. “No wonder why you get a place so easily…” Her tone was cold and low. “This bastard certainly figure out who you were before you even did. He had something in mind.”

She pointed her scar telling you that he was the one who did this. In their younger years, she encounters him, more precisely, she attacked his ship. Your mother admitted that she might have underestimated him as Williams revealed himself as a strong opponent. In a sword fight, she had found an equal and ruthless rival. No other opponent had ever succeed to hurt her before him. But she hadn’t let this decide of her faith as she was wiser and still in control of the situation. Even if she asked her crew to retreat, she ordered that they sunk the ship with all the firepower her ship had. “I was surprised to hear that he survived. Since then, we always have been at each other throat. The Veteran a name that fit the man more than the ship. Over the years, I sunk two of his ship. I know we just reunited, by I must speak with Jack. Captain’s business.”

You nodded and joined Barbossa. Bootstrap and Gunner were at the bar talking about who knew what. You had a question for him. “Why did you step back when she came to us? Are you scared?”

“Scared of her, no. I’ll duel her anytime. But as I know her more than you, she would disapprove your relationship with me. She knows what kind of pirate I am.” 

“You think you will turn in me in a cruel and vile pirate with no mercy? Even if I do, it won’t be because of you, only because it’s who I want to become.” You saw him watching everywhere around and once he seemed sure that your mother was busy and no one saw you, Barbossa grabbed you by the waist and walked you out the tavern. He teased you that it was the beginning of you turning to the bad side. To which you replied that you were already walking this way and that with him beside you, you weren’t looking to walk away. With a grin, he pressed a kiss in your neck. He whispered to in your ear that there was a place nearby you two could spent the rest of the night. Strangely, the news about your mother didn’t shook you that much, certainly because you still couldn’t process it yet. It felt unreal. And he had your mind set on something else.

Barbossa rent a small room for the night. As you climb the stairs to reach the said room, you and him started some soft teasing. It wasn’t a surprise that as soon as the door closed, he lift you up and pressed you against the wall, kissing you fiercely. Your legs wrapped around his waist, you removed all you could from him and took off your own shirt, between two kisses. Holding you close from him, Barbossa walked to the bed letting you fell on it. In a matter of seconds, you were both naked. Already so eager for what was to come, you placed yourself on your hands and knees. “Don’t make me wait.” You purred, looking over your shoulder. Barbossa let out a chuckle and grabbed you by the waist, positioning himself in front your entrance. He rubbed his dick against your core and clit, taking out small whines from you. Feeling you enough ready, he slowly pushed it in, give you time to adjust at every centimeters. Once he was fully in, you let out a long moan. Barbossa started to thrust, tighten his grip on your waist. He pushed harder and harder. His name on your lips, grabbing the sheet that your knuckles were white, it never make love to you that intensely before. You liked it. He lay on your back, holding himself with just one hand, the other cupping your breast. 

“I have to be honest.” He whispered in your ear. “You’re pretty when you moan my name like this. And I don’t want you to stop.” You hadn’t plan on doing so. Even if the entire place had to know your love for him, you didn’t care. Barbossa withdrew himself, making you whine, only to turn you on your back and slammed his dick back in. “I want to see you when I fuck you, my love. I want to see you when you come.” His rhythm was fast and hard. It wouldn’t be long before you reach your limit. Feeling the sensation grew in your lower part, you hold yourself on him, burying your nose in his neck.

His movements became erratic. The sound of skin against skin and his moans was that last straw that made you came. As you tighten around his dick, he also came with a groan. You both stayed a moment without moving, still close to each others catching your breath. He finally withdrew himself and collapsed beside you, giving you a kiss on the forehead.

“I love you, Hector.” You whispered as you closed your eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's actually some hard feelings deep inside

The next morning, you woke earlier than him. You stayed a few minute in the warm of sheet, looking at Barbossa softly sleeping. You couldn’t get enough of watching him so peaceful like this. Silently, you get up, picked up your clothes, get dressed, took you boots and left the room. Only when you were outside, you put on your boots. The air was cold and the street empty, except from early worker and few drunk pirates from the last night. You didn’t exactly knew where to go, so you wondered in the city. It was only know what you began to put the puzzle together. Only now, that you realized what happened last evening. At first, it felt like a dream. But after spent all night dreaming about the conversation and childhood memories as if your brain was trying to understand, it felt more and more real. Your mother was there, she was alive. And she was a pirate. If she was a pirate, this mean you had pirate blood in you. Being a pirate was part of you, so you hadn’t to feel bad about not making your life in the righteous way. This reasoning slowly put your mind at peace with this. If you had to become a pirate, so it will be. So lost in your thoughts, you quickly reached the docks. There was a few other ship, including the Pearl there. You found it amusing that each ship almost looked liked their captain or origin. You were fascinated by the Chinese ships. You swear to notice a Russian and probably a French one. Against your will, you stared at each ships, forgetting the surrounding. Until your gaze caught red sails. With dark brown wood, the contrast was breathtaking. 

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Your mother voice rose up next to you. “The Red Queen, my ship.” You nodded still amazed by it. “You disappeared quickly yesterday.”

“Oh… well.” You stuttered. “You know when you learn who your mother is and found that after all those years, she wasn’t dead… I needed sometime for myself.”

She grinned widely. “And Barbossa was there to keep you company.” You slowly turned your head to glare at her. “Mother’s know everything, sweetie. It’s your choice, but if he ever hurt you, tell me.”

“So you could protect me?” The words crossed your lips with more bitterness than you expected. “Because, frankly, where were you years ago when I needed it? Where were you when father needed you? Thanks, but I believe I can defend myself without your help.” You looked away. In fact, you were ready to return on the Pearl. Sure, you were glad to have found her, but at the moment, you had too much hard feelings.

“(Y/N), I made this decision for your own good. Not for selfish reasons.” She replied back dryly. 

“Aye, say the woman who never cared about her family once. Who rather liked to sail away from them. There’s nothing selfish in all you did. Not when you returned on the sea even if dad asked you to not when you were pregnant. Not when you left him with me alone while you had fun plundering ships and drink rum!” You almost shouted. Meanwhile, Jack and Barbossa joined the both of you. He asked you if he was interrupting something important, if they should come back later. With a calmer tone and stern look, you replied that he wasn’t and that this conversation was done for now. Without waiting for an answer from any of them, you walked back to the Pearl. Even if you talked back at her, you doubted it would change something. She might not even feel bad for what she did. Bootstrap greeted you aboard, but you didn’t even bother to dignify his greeting with a wave. You ignored him and climbed to the crow’s nest, it was the only place you could be alone with only your thoughts.

\-------

Jack and Barbossa looked at the Red Queen’s captain with surprised. “This family affairs is not going the way you hoped, Ja.. Captain Jack?” Barbossa scoffed.

“I never said it would be a perfect reunion. I simply proposed that we bring this kind lady to her mother.” Jack said smiling at Captain (Y/L/N).

“I appreciate the gesture, Jack.” She replied. “But I don’t think (Y/N) saw it this way.”  
“The plan is still the same?” Jack asked more seriously.

“Aye. We’re making sail now, I don’t want to waste more time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops small chapter, sorry!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many personal plans are interwined and old acquaintance are coming back.

When the Pearl had left Shipwreck island, it hadn’t been hard from your seat to spot the red sails in front of you. And it wasn’t complicated to figure out that wherever the Red Queen was going, the Black Pearl was heading there too. You had no idea why. Jack had gathered the crew earlier, probably to talk about the reason why you were following your mother’s ship, but you stayed up there. You had no wish to do some teamwork today. Even if teamwork was the basis of a crew. Truth is, you could look away from the leading ship. The simple thought of your mother being on it make you felt upset, yet glad. You definitely couldn’t deal with both feelings at the same time, which only upset you even more. In the end, it was better if you tried to calm down before join the crew. You climbed down the crow’s nest, only when the sun was at high noon. You had pull yourself together and you had questions for your captain.

You had just jumped on the deck, when one of your crewmates pointed you with a laugh. A little irritated, you crossed your arms and leaned against the rail. You glared at him as he still saying something to the others pirates around him, always laughing. “Oi, (Y/N) still bothering us with your family issues?” He finally shouted at you. You remained silent. “If the captain is so much invested in your little story, I wager you not only fancy the first mate.” He let out a loud laugh, followed by the others. You took a deep breath to not let his comments get you. You let out a sigh as you walked in the captain’s quarter direction. “Ha! See boys, this little wench doesn’t even wait till the night!” You stopped, turned on your heels, crossed the distance in few seconds to punch him in the jaw. Everyone around moved a step back. The pirate who insulted you was about to return the punch, but you drew your pistol quicker. 

“Another words about me or this whole bloody adventure and I’ll personally make sure you don’t ever talk again.” You growled. 

“You still are pretty wench.” He smirked with a bloody mouth. Biting your lips, you pressed the tip of the pistol on his forehead, causing him to stop his laughing and every pirates around to stop what they were doing.

“Miss (Y/N)!” Barbossa stepped in. “Leave this miserable filthy man for now and come here.” You didn’t move, focusing on the man. “(Y/N)!”

“Aye!” You angrily shouted back. You lower your pistol and turned your back. But you had only made one step that you hear him comment again. The pistol flipped in your hand and you use it as club. Except you didn’t stop at one. Barbossa had to take you by the arm and remove the weapon from your hand. He dragged you away from the man. Though, you weren’t down yet. Faster than Barbossa, you removed yourself from his grip, took of you boots and threw it at the pirate’s face without missing. “Better watch your ass, you son of a whore!” You yelled one last time as the first mate pushed you inside the quarters with a desperate shigh. 

“Did I miss anything interesting?” Jack asked turning on his heel to face you and gestured you to sit. The unamused face you gave him, make him lost his smile.

“Oh dear, gentle lady over here menaced one of her mate to kill him.” Barbossa betrayed you. You glared at him, thought he did kept his amused smile. 

“Menacing your mates isn’t a wise thing as captain, I should give you a boat and maroon you as I can risk to have a murderer on my ship. But, I won’t.”

“And why not?” You sassed. Jack explained to you what he and your mother talked about earlier. Captain (Y/L/N) had been tracking Williams for weeks now and the Pearl encounters with the Veterans few weeks ago what was she was waiting for to complete the informations she got from other pirates. She couldn’t tell exactly where he would be, but she could at least guess. Your mother wanted to finish him once and for all. Williams was giving enough troubles to others and also for personal business. She requested Jack and his crew help to take him down. In exchange, she offered to make a fifty-fifty. The Pearl’s crew could take whatever they wanted in fact, she only wanted to be the one to kill Captain Williams. “She using us, in other words.” You interrupted him.

“More or less. We are pirates, we help each others.” He weighed his last words. “Well, Barbossa why don’t you try to calm your lady before she return on deck.” On this, he left the two of you alone. Always sit on the chair, your crossed your arms, looking at the window. Barbossa walked behind you, to put his hand on your shoulder and leaned to press a kiss on your cheek.

“You have changed a lot since we find you on the Veteran.” He admitted. He sounded a little surprised. “When I first saw you in the brig, I thought you were one of those little girl that are afraid of everything. Yet you proved me wrong many time, that you were a strong woman. But today. It’s hard to impress me, nonetheless you succeeded. I didn’t expect you to…”

“To be so much like my mother? Say it. I’m just become like her… That’s not me and at the same time, it is. It runs in my blood.”  
“Why not telling me what trouble your mind?” He placed himself in front of your with a caring smile.

You took a deep breath to calm yourself before let out everything you had in your mind since the morning. You tried to not go too much in the details, to not bother him with your mother issues. But it was inevitable as you had mother issues. As you related Barbossa about how you felt so confused to meet you mother, then glad and end up spitting out your hate to her earlier this morning, he didn’t interrupted you and his gaze never looked away. Then you confessed that you might have overreacted against the man who insulted you. But after all you have been through with men seeing you only as simple and ignorant woman, you had more than enough. You wanted to show how strong you were. Despite this, you won’t apologized for what you have done as in your opinion he deserved this. And you wouldn’t be scared to do it again. Once you were done, a small silence came between you two. It wasn’t awkward, you guessed he was simply analysing all and was thinking about his answer. 

“All I have to say is, if you do walk in your mother steps, be careful do not become worst than her.” He let out. “Do not become a murderer pirate, that’s not how it works as you will not have many friends among the pirates then. The others only need to fear you. I could give you some tips if you wish. Stay here a moment.” Barbossa left you alone. You stood up and walked to the window to take a breath of fresh air. At this moment, you remembered that one of your boots was missing as your bare foot touched the wood. You were about to go pick it up, that Barbossa actually came back with it and threw it at you. “I believe this belongs to you.” 

“Thanks, Hector. I supposed I should return with the crew. I promise, no more threats.” He took you by the waist and kissed you, then he let you go. When you returned on deck, everyone looked at you as you gave them a big smile. The only person to whom you gave a glare was the other man, who had now blood on his shirt and black eye, and he looked away quickly. You returned to you usual business with a lighter head and ready to whatever would happen next. With your own plan in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Williams wasn't supposed to come back in the original idea, but it was my only solution to make this fic last longer ;) I still don't know how many chapters are left, though I'm kinda of working harder on it those days as I might not update much soon, family will come for vacations and I'll be busy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are becoming clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Even if I have visit at home, I found the time to write (during my breaks at work hahaha)

It’s been two weeks since the Pearl and the Red Queen were chasing the Veteran without success. From rumors you heard when both crews stopped to make port a few days ago, both captain should be careful. Especially your mother. Her crew was close to begin a mutiny. Gunner, who was loyal to your mother since many years now, warned her about it. Something she didn’t seems to take seriously. You learned that recently, she had nothing else in mind but to kill Williams. At the point that she barely care about anything else. Even if Gunner promised you that he would look after her, you were worried. 

As you were tighten up the guns and checking them, Bootstrap came to you. “What’s trouble your mind?” He asked.

You didn’t know if you should speak your mind or not. The only persons who knew about your concern was Gunner and Barbossa. Though, your lover hadn’t been much of an help as he told you to stay away from this. He thought it was better if you didn’t get involved. Maybe a third opinion from a friend could help. “I’m worried for someone that never been in my life until now. I mean I was upset after her and now, I’m concern that her crew will…. Bill, what happen when pirates mutiny?”

“It depend on who started it and the crew.” He admitted. “Some crew will let their captain lives, maybe on desert island or give them a small boat and wish them luck to reach land before they die. Others will just kill their captain. It’s rare, but it happen. Why? You think someone is going to commit a mutiny against Jack?” He said his last sentence almost in a whisper.

“No, not him. But against Captain (Y/L/N). I told her first mate what I heard and so he told her, but she stubborn. It’s hard to say I want to defend someone who wasn’t even there for me when I needed it.”

“I’ll tell you a secret.” He leaned closer to you so no one would hear. “I’ve a son. And I probably miss his first year of his life as I might miss more of it if I’m still playing pirate. But even if I’m not there for him, I’ll always be his father. I’ll always care about him.” Bootstrap patted you in the back, leaving you on these words. These words weren’t that much helpful, but it did gave you a hint. As even if your mother have been there in the past, now she was here and she cared about you. 

Another two days passed. You were getting more and more concerned for the fate of (Y/L/N). Barbossa tried his best to keep your mind busy, but you couldn’t stop worry. One night that the ships were sailing next to each others, you grabbed a line and jumped on the Red Queen. As you landed on the ship, few of the crew looked at you and returned to their songs and fun time. As most of the ship, the captain’s quarters was just under the helm. You knocked two times before someone allowed you to enter. You pushed the door and a warm, comforting breeze welcomed you. Your mother was there, standing in front small library. “I knew you would come.” She said without looking away from her books. “And I know why you’re.”

“Then you should know I’m concerned about you.” You let out without hesitation. “I want to know why you seek… revenge against Williams?”

“You think it’s revenge?”

“I don’t think, I’m certain of it. No one will risk the safety of their ship and crew on a simple guess to run after one man, simply to plunder his ship for fun.”

Your mother let out a long sigh as she turned to face you. “Because some revenge deserve to hunt a man for a lifetime.” You swore her voice was cracking. Whatever she was going to reveal, it was a painful scar. “Years ago, when I was a small lass, Williams and I were friends. We grew up together in our small town. Our families were in good terms. It will be a lie to say that our relatives thought we might live all our life together. But fate has other plans. My father used to work as a sailor, or at least I thought he was.” She crossed her arms and lean against the library. “I was twelve when my father told me he was a pirate. And so was my mother. They had settled down the time I was old enough to follow their footstep. I was shocked and yet eager to follow them. But they wanted to wait a few more years. I kept the secret, until one day. It wasn’t my fault. Two years later, Williams and I were on the docks when we saw my father with pirates. I tried to convince him to not say a word.”

“Let me guess, he betrayed you?” You didn’t know what to say other than this.

“Aye. The next thing I knew, the royal guards arrested my parents for piracy. I ran away from home before they could get me. I ran to hide to my friend’s house, Williams. But he refused to open the door and said that he would never be friend with a pirate. The next morning, hidden in the crowd, I saw my parents being hanged. The same night, I was on my way for Shipwreck Cove.”

You stayed there, unable to say a word. All of this hit you harder than you thought. Your mother hadn’t an easy life either. She walked the small distance between both of you and hugged you tightly. “You and your father were my only family. It did broke my heart when I left you behind.” She admitted that none of her crew knew about this, except Gunner. Even though, she should explain them why they were hunting a man. She wasn’t doing this for fun, there was a real meaning behind this. She pressed a kiss on your forehead, telling that all will be fine. She already dealt with mutiny in the past and she was still captain. Captain (Y/L/N) mockingly ordered you to go back on the Pearl. Less concerned for her, you did as she said. And oddly, this revelation about her past make you felt more at peace with what happened in the past days. As you could understand her point of view, her decisions she made a little more.

Your feet had just touched the Pearl’s deck that Barbossa looked at you with a smile. You pretended to not notice, even if you walked directly in his arms. You both stayed in silence of the night, in the embrace of each other. No words were crossing your lips, but it was like everything was said. As it was your time to stand watch, he proposed you to stay with you,which you gladly accepted.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to end an old rivalry

The past night, you barely had any sleep. Barbossa kept you awake all night. Which explained why you kept snoozing as you were looking at the horizon. If your eyes were closed, at least your ears were always awake. Which wasn’t such a big deal as the fog make it hard to see further away than the bow of the ship. And the only thing you heard was the water tapping against the wood and few seagulls. The morning fog had finally lift up, allowing to watch the horizon further away. It was at this moment that you spot it. You quickly stood up, squinting. You were surprised to recognize those sails after so long, but how could you forget you three months on The Veteran? “Captain!” You shouted so loud that even the crew of the Red Queen had heard you. You grabbed the first rope you could reach and slided back on the deck. “It’s the Veteran!”

“Full sail, you ingrates scum apes!” Captain (Y/L/N) ordered to her crew at the surprise of everyone. “I want this ship in guns range before it outrun us once more. Today, Williams will be sent to Davy Jones’s locker or you will!”

Jack ordered his own crew to follow the other ship. You ran to your post on the gun, preparing the powder as Bootstrap bring you the canonball. The wind blowed faster in your face as the Pearl gained speed. You had the wind in your side, but so the Veteran had. Thankfully, the Black Pearl was a fast ship, which was now explained why your mother recruited the ship for help. If her ship couldn’t gain on Williams’s one, Jack’s ship could and would slow it down the time, Captain (Y/L/N) reach the fight. You smiled at the thought that you started to think like your mother, that you started to think like a pirate. 

The Black Pearl outdistanced the Red Queen, which was now behind, and was almost in reach of the Veteran. Adrenaline rushing in every part of your body, you could barely stand still. “Make the guns ready!” Jack shouted from the helm, which Barbossa repeated for the men below deck. You pushed the powder in gun, taking place behind as your friend loaded the cannon ball in it. Now, you had to wait for orders. You had reached the port side of the enemy ship. You could see them also preparing themselves for the attack. When both ships were finally side by side, the order was given. You lighted the fuse and moved a step back. The guns made a loud sound, followed by the cracking of the wood under the impact. Mixed with the screams of rage and pain of men on both sides.  
“Get ready to board!” Barbossa commanded. “When the Red Queen start firing, we board them.” No long after he gave his order the red sails contrasted with the white one the bright sky. You just had the time to take cover to avoid the debris. The adrenaline rushed once more in every one of your muscles as you grabbed the rope to board the Veteran. It was time to execute your own plan. Even if firstly, you had to go through many armed men to reach your goal. A sailor from the enemy side shooted at you. You let go of the rope quickly when you saw him aiming at you, so the shoot brushed your hand. You rolled on yourself and stood up, only to be greeted by another sailor. You drew out your sword, not waiting for him to make a movement. 

When your sword plunged in his torso, you felt a jolt of surprise. It was the first time you ever kill someone… and no the last. You wouldn’t say you felt excitement about it, but neither than remorse. But in this brief seconds of inattention, you never saw your new opponent. It only when someone’s back touched yours that you came back to reality. Barbossa kicked him before cut him directly in the torso. “You should be more careful, love.” Back to back, you fought side by side everyone that tried to stop you.

“Hector, I need to reach Williams.” You said as you knocked down a man. 

“How so?” He asked, throwing his opponent overboard. “Captain (Y/L/N) is already taking care of this bastard.” Your gaze followed when he pointed the helm with his sword. You quickly looked for a way to reach them, but your mind got distracted when you saw your captain run in Williams’s quarters. Either by curiosity or instinct, you ran after him, while Barbossa stayed with the men to fight. You blocked the door with your sword, a risky move if anyone came in. But that if they could open the door first.

“Captain, I don’t think now is the time to hide…” You disagreed. 

“Hiding? Who? Me? You? Lass, if I was hiding I would still be on the Pearl.” He replied back, looking everywhere in the room. “No, no, there’s something here I need. A map. Care to help me?”

“A map to where? For what?”

He simply said for a treasure. Jack promised to tell you more once everything was over. He confessed that he only cared about this map as it would bring his crew much more than what your mother offered. He only wanted to be sure he would put a hand on it before she did. You smirked. But you didn’t move, a hand ready to grab your sword back if someone burst in. Something Jack approved as he keep opening drawers and looking in every places he thought a map could be. “Ah! Found it! Alright let’s go back to our business. Should we consider this captain meeting as three captains will fight?”

You laughed as your removed your weapon and opened the door to jump back in the fight. You remember have seen your mother and Williams fighting near the helm. With agility and swiftness, you climbed the stairs. None of them had spotted you yet.

“How long have you been waiting for this moment, (Y/L/N)?” Williams roared as he strike.

“For far too long!” Your mother returned. “I would say at least 45 years! But don’t worry, I won’t give the joy to say that you ruined my life. I would have became a pirate after all.”

“My only regret is that I never been able to tell the guard where to caught you. Piracy is a plague and I’ll make sure you’ll never sail again.” He broke her defense. Taking advantage of it, he pushed her on the ground, ready cut her throat. “The game is over and I win. Once I killed you, I’ll kill your daughter.”

“Not if I kill you first, traitor.” You shouted as your sword plunged his skin, directly in his heart. If someone had to take his life, it was you and no one else. Even if your mother would be mad at you, you had to do it. “You may have not ruined her life, but you did make a hell of mine. Give my regards to Davy Jones.” You removed your sword and his body felt on the ground, death. The fight on the deck stopped. The sailors dropped their weapons to surrender themselves to the pirates.

“(Y/N)....” Your mother said with no emotions. You feared to have done something wrong what would be the consequences, but you regretted nothing. It was what you had planned along since you began your journey with her. “You knew how much I wanted for this man to die by hand. Yet…” She hugged you tightly. “I’m so proud of you. I thought that it would be best if you didn’t became a pirate, but you’re a remarkable one. Now, if you excuse me, I have a group of fancy sailors to deal with and a ship to skin after we gather what we need.”

You climbed downstairs, a smile of victory on your face. You helped your crew to gather a part of goods and supply back to the Pearl. Once all pirates returned on their ship, the Red Queen positioned herself to sink the Veteran without mercy. As you watched the mast drown in the water, your mother gestured to you. Each ship, side by side, you returned on hers. She put an hand on your shoulder.

“(Y/N), I’m sorry that I never been there for you. To not be the mother you wished of. I’m sorry to have try to keep you away from a life that was meant for you. I still wish you won’t become like me, I killed too many men and women in my life that my sail could soak with their blood. But you’re and will be a great pirate. I love you, my child.”

“I love you too, Mother.” These words crossed your lips so easily. You felt tears growing up as you jumped in her arms. “Father would be so happy to see you. He miss you a lot.”

“Port Royal is becoming less and less friendly for pirates, but I could always try. Before we go to separate way again, be careful with Barbossa. This man always have something in mind and when you know about it, it’s too late. Promise me to don’t do anything you might regret.”

“I won’t make such promise, but I can also try.” You smiled. She softly laughed.

“Until the tides reunited us again.”

After this comforting talk, you returned on the Pearl. You watched the Red Queen sailing away, when Jack gathered the crew together.

“Alright, gentlemen! Lady. After so long, I want to thank you for your good sense of honor and… to have follow me until the very end. Now, let me guide you into a quest for a real treasure. A treasure full of gold! The treasure of Cortés!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I counted and with what I've in mind, there's 2-3 more chapters left. I want to go deeper and explore a few things that could hace happend before the even of TCoTBP (more centred on the reader/Barbossa)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutiny is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidently screwed up the timeline I had plan for this fic. Between the even of the last chapter and the quest of the treasure of Cortés, it should have been a gap of more or less a year and Jack shouldn't have told the crew yet about it. Ooops. Also I wanted to make this chapter with some smut, but I was forcing myself. So instead of writing something bad, I just turned it in something funny. The next chapter (chapters?) will be more around the events that happened after the mutiny and before TCoTBP

Sadly, your first adventure didn’t started right away. For some reasons, Jack had to delay it, mostly saying that he still had to try to figure out where was the island. And so, half a year passed. You were use to the pirate life and there was no turning back now. You loved it! Also in the past month, you and your mother have met again. You were glad that she found a way to visit your father. It gave you hope that they could finally have a life together as your father decided to follow her to Shipwreck Cove afterwards. It took years, but your family seemed happy for once. And so you were. Everyone of the crew had learned to accept you like on of theirs, your relationship with Barbossa was all you could dream of. But one thing remained. Jack and Barbossa often argued over things, until a couple of weeks ago. Barbossa had started to be more calm around his captain. What came later, you would have never expected this.

The crew had once and for all embarked in the quest for the treasure of Cortés since three days. It was your and Bootstrap’s turn to clean the brig. You also had remarked a change in his behavior. He was more silent as if he was expecting bad thing to happen. You mopped the floor when you heard footstep coming. You lift up your head. 

“May I have a moment with (Y/N)?” In his tone, it was more like Barbossa was giving and order more than asking for a request. For an instant, you felt a tension in the atmosphere. Whatever was going between them, you had no idea. Though you guessed, that Jack was involved in some way. Bootstrap pushed aside his mop and left the place. You kept cleaning, pretending as nothing happened. 

“Aye, how can I help you?” You innocently asked. He had one of those smirk that gave you shivers. Barbossa grabbed the mop from your hands, threw it away and pinned you against the brig’s bars. “You couldn’t wait till tonight?” You grinned, knowing where he was going.

“Oh, far from it.” He whispered in your ears. “But I’ve other plans for tonight.” His hand ran under your shirt. He cupped your breast as whimpered when his cold skin touched your warm one’s. “There is one thing I need to know.” His hand slowed down to your trousers, in your underwears. You let you a small moan as his fingers pressed against your core. You grabbed his coat, burying your face in his neck. You were scared to get caught, but at the same time you liked the idea. Barbossa pushed a finger inside, thrusting just enough to tease you. To make you whine for more. “Before I go even further, tell me. How far would you follow me?”

You were a bit surprised by the question. He pushed another one inside, before you could even say a word. “I would go… at world’s end with you.” You said between two breath. 

“Perfect.” Barbossa started to keep at a rhythm that only him knew it would make you come in no time. His thumb make circles on your clit, making you moan. Actually, you could feel that you were on the edge. You haven’t done anything in a long time, you weren’t surprised to come this quick. But footstep coming from the stairs make both of you stop what you were doing. At your biggest regret. It was Bootstrap who was coming back to inform Barbossa that the captain requested to see him. Burning cheeks and trying to avoid any eyes contact, you returned to your things. 

It was only later the same day that you learn why Barbossa asked you this odd question. The night had just took place when he came to you. You were lay in your bed and lazily turned your head to see him. “What’s going on?” You asked as you saw that he wasn’t alone. Twigg and Koehler were with him. 

“When you said you would follow me at world’s end?” Barbossa said, keeping his voice low. “Well, now is the time to see if you would follow me in mutiny.”

Your jaw dropped. To be honest with yourself, you also started to not see the world as Jack saw it anymore. You found it at that you didn’t mind solving problems with sending a few sailors to the depth. Something Jack was avoiding. You noticed that the crew didn’t like this kind of attitude either. But you never expected that it would go to mutiny. Though, once again, with all the fights Barbossa had with his captain, you should have seen this coming. And now, with the treasure in the middle, it was a good opportunity. You didn’t exactly knew what to say or do in this situation. You simply nodded. “Aye, follow us then.”

You stood up, instinctively grabbing your sword. Stepping on the upper deck, you stayed with the two pirates while Barbossa walked to the captain’s quarter. The atmosphere was silent and heavy. You quickly looked around you. Strangely, no one seemed to be against the mutiny. Neither than expecting a fight. Which was obvious if everyone agreed to follow Barbossa. The first mate came back with his captain under his shoulder, with his usual grin. “A mutiny, Hector?” Jack said with no worries. “I suppose I should have seen this coming right?”

“Well, Jack! I'm afraid your career as a pirate has been a short one. I am the captain of the Black Pearl. No one challenges my authority.” Barbossa grinned as the crew laughed in approval. 

“Calling yourself captain and you haven’t marooned me yet. I may have under-estimate you. I need to admit that I’m sadden that my crew didn’t appreciate me more for who I am or… what have done for them.” He did stared at you when he said his last words. You felt a little guilty. It didn’t help when Bootstrap came behind you.

“He did a lot for you and you decided to side with Barbossa.” He whispered to you as Barbossa was walking with Jack to the plank. 

“Aye he did.” You replied turning to face him and gave him your deadliest glare. “But I never asked for all of this. I never forced him to help me.”

“If it was from Barbossa back then, you would be dead by now.” You wanted to reply something but instead you just turned your head to watch Jack on the plank. At the horizon, there were a small island, certainly the one where Barbossa had planned to maroon the captain. Barbossa gave him one pistol and mockingly named him governor of the island. 

“So you gonna stand there and do nothing?” Bootstrap kept arguing with you. 

“Aye.” You replied dryly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse is upon you

After the mutiny, you found Isla de Muerta where the treasure was hold. Barbossa had tell everyone about Jack’s story of a curse on this gold. Obviously, everyone, including you, laughed at this. And so once you put your hands on the gold, you returned to Tortuga and traded it all. Rum, food, pleasurable company for the men. You never had so much fun in your life than now. You still felt bad for Jack after all those days, but you weren’t guilty anymore. You doubt that you could have been where you were now with Jack as captain. You admitted that you rather liked Barbossa as captain. Not only because he was your lover. He was a good one in your opinion. That was the kind of pirate you were used to hear in story to scare children back to your hometown. And Jack was probably dead by now, no reasons to bother with the deads. One thing that hurted you a little was that since all of this, your friendship with Bootstrap was sinking to the bottom of the ocean. He barely talked to you in days. It was bothering you, except you knew why he was ignoring you and always glaring at you with hate. And you wouldn’t apologize for this.

You let the gold fall on the counter and took the bottles of rum the man gave you in exchange. Hand full, you made your way between everyone to join your friends at the table. “Alright, last round for the night mates.” You said putting the bottles down. “Or the captain won’t be happy to see us arrive only on the morning.”

“Talk for yourself, (Y/N).” Twigg laughed. “The captain is more concern about you than us. Wonder why…” You slapped him behind the head as he was drinking, making everyone laughs when he spilled his drink on him.

“You’re jealous, that’s all. Sadly, this body belongs to me… and Barbossa.” This was the kind of joke you get use to do on the Pearl by now and everyone was used to it too. Anyway, no one was trying to defy Barbossa’s authority or try to steal his love. You all cheered with laugh. As you drank the rum, you had a weird sensation. Even if it wasn’t your first bottle of rum, you always had this burning sensation when it passed in your throat. This time, you felt nothing. Could you be use to it? Strangely, you noticed the same silent reaction from the others. But no one said a word about what just happened and you all keep having fun. And the night keep going, you drank and drank. But as the night became darker and your friends even more drunk, you oddly felt no change. You looked in your pocket what you had left. Four golds from the treasure you found months ago. You smirked thinking that you were probably spend it too fast. As smirk that quickly vanished when a strange sensation took you. You had restrain yourself from throwing the remaining far from you. “ _Rum is getting on your mind. Pull yourself together!_ ” You thought. You went out to take a deep breath of fresh air and then to make your way back to the Pearl. At this instant, it hit you. What if Jack have been right along? What if the treasure of Isla de Muerta was really cursed? Maybe Jack was telling the truth. As you walked to the ship, you wondered if you should tell Barbossa about your concerns.

You found him on deck, gazing at the stars. Without a sound, you joined him and gaze at the horizon. You took his hand in yours, surprised by how cold they were. But the temperature tonight wasn’t warm either. “You have cold hands.” Barbossa let out as he had read your mind. 

“The wind is cold, that’s all. Maybe a visit in your quarters and everything will be warmer, captain.” You teased him. He smirked. 

****

A week had passed since you last stopped at Tortuga and that weird sensation. But the crews started to talk about their own odd experience. Some said that the food wasn’t tasting as before. Even drinking water or rum left them thirsty. Even Barbossa had begun to be concerned about it. It was late night, you were in bed with him, incapable to find sleep. You rolled on your side to watch Barbossa who was sleeping peacefully. Carefully, you passed your fingers in his hair. Though, your whole body froze as you couldn’t feel the warmth of his body. His skin wasn’t either cold or warm at your touch. “Hector?” You whispered, worried. A your biggest relief, he opened his eyes. Probably you face was still showing fear as he frowned his eyebrows.

“Is everything alright?” He sat in the bed and took your face his hands. Barbossa got the same reaction as you. You felt his fingers press against your skin as if he was looking for something. “How is it possible?” A loud scream coming from outside startled you. As quick as the wind, you both throw a shirt on you and ran outside. You also had to contain a loud scream. The crew in front of you weren’t humans anymore. You walked to see closer. As soon as the moonlight touched your skin, you watched with horror you own skin turning to nothing. You looked at your hand that were now your skeleton. Speechless you turned to your captain. 

It was hard to not admit and realize that Jack was right about the curse. Now, what would happen? Is there was a way to lift the curse or you will be damned for eternity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and I'm done with the story. I didn't wanted to for futher than the event of TCoTBP. Just have fun with what happened before. Also, I do headcanon that it took a while before the curse was "full".


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mistake of one man

Weeks had passed since you all discovered that you were cursed. And it was getting on the nerves of everyone. You were all starving, yet not dying of it. You hadn’t drink in days, yet not dying of it. And so the crew often tried to kill each others. It was like this that you learned that you couldn't die even there. How many time to saw two of them stabbing each others in anger or shoot the others, hoping to resolve their fight like this and being disappointed when it didn’t happen. 

Both of you and Barbossa felt that this curse put a divide between you. You could feel his anger every time his hand caressed your cheek, but it was like cold stone. Even your intimate moment seemed far. When you slept together, you didn’t felt the warm of his body against yours. When he hugged you, it was like something was missing. He often tell you how he missed feeling the warm of your skin against his. Which caused him to be more distance sometimes. Especially at night, when the moon was high. You still loved him and so he did, but it was like the curse forced you to less show it.

You did had try to talk with Bootstrap. But he still hold the grudge against you. Saying that if you had known of the Code, you wouldn’t have done this. You did known of the Code, you just simply decided to side with Barbossa. The sun was slowly descending in the horizon as you came next to him. You wanted to talk, even if he refused.

“Bootstrap, listen.” You confessed looking at the sea. “I know you still mad at me for my choice, but there’s nothing that will make me change my mind. Either you accept this or you don’t.”

“Because you think you can ask me to forgive you so easily?” He growled. “(Y/N) don’t think I’m fool. This damn gold cursed us all and all because all of you thought Jack was messing around again. Let me tell you something lass. If you had know Jack like I did, you wouldn’t have done that.”

You watched him play with a piece of gold, in silence. There were nothing you could to fix things now. You had to let it go.

****

Weeks passed when Barbossa finally came up with a plan to lift the curse. He thought.he finally had find a way to reverse the effect. Your only option was the retrieve all the gold you had given away and return it to the island, in the chest. But Barbossa’s idea didn’t end up being easy. Especially when, someone in the crew was against him.

When he told you about this, you did confessed that Bootstrap still had one piece of treasure. So one less to worry about. And so, he requested him in his quarters for a small talk. “Our dear lady, said that you still have a piece of gold? Hand it over.” Barbossa ordered. 

Bootstrap stayed straight like stone, defying his captain with his glare. “That will be hard to do, captain.” He spat out the last word as venom.

“How so?”

“I send it to my child. Far away from you and your damn crew. You deserve to be curse and should stay that way for eternity.”

Barbossa stood up from his chair so fast, that you thought the table would flip over. You also couldn’t believe what he just said. You knew he was bitter about marooning Jack, but you never thought he would let all of you to this faith. “How could you?” You let out quicker than your captain. “If we are cursed for eternity, so you will.”

“A price I’m willing to pay.”

Barbossa grabbed him by the collar and dragged him outside. The crew gathered around, intrigued. “Hold him tight.” Barbossa ordered you. You did as ordered. “Master Twigg, why don’t you strap Bootstrap’s bootstrap to this canon? Because, no traitor will stay on my ship without consequences.”

Twigg then pushed the canon near the edge of the ship. One more push and the man would be gone in the depth of the sea. “Once again, you gonna let him do as his please him?” Bootstrap shouted at you.

“Aye. Send my regards to Davy Jones.” You mockingly say. With a laugh, the crew watched him drown in the water. But now the most important was to found every single pieces of gold. And so you set sail back to Tortuga with only this mind. You will all get it back, at any cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok another fic done. Kind of glad it is because the past week have been pretty stressful and PoTC with Barbossa helped me to get a bit of the stress off hahaha Do not fear, my brain is already looking to write more.


End file.
